


Uber Please

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: words: 1668warnings: driving, plays, fuff,charcters: virgil, patton, roman





	1. Chapter 1

Being an actor, but having not been in any big productions made getting jobs hard. Nobody wanted someone that wasn’t well known or up and coming. So, to keep a steady flow of cash coming in, Roman took to a side job. More specifically he drove his old Nissan Sentra around town as an Uber driver.

“Have a nice day, madam!” Roman called with his “prince” voice as customers usually gave him better tips when he talked like a character. It was great acting practice as well. The woman smiled at him, handing him a five dollar bill. He looked at his phone as he got the next location. Smiling, he put the car in drive and began on his way.

———–

“Hello, sir! How is your day?” Roman asked as the man got into the car. He was momentarily struck with the handsomeness of the man. He looked a year or two younger than him. He had makeup that was on point, and his deep purple hair hung in his eyes.

“It’s good.” his voice was low. Eyes avoiding contact.

“Just so you know..” Roman began driving, checking carefully over his shoulder before pulling out. “.. I studied to become an actor, and to practice, I do voices as I drive. If you’re okay with it of course.” he looked up briefly to make eye contact with him, before diverting his attention to back to the road.

“What characters can you do?” he asked. Roman smiled, stopping at a red light with his blinker on.

“Anyone you want. Most prefer my prince voice, though.” he turns as the light turned green.

“Okay show me your prince’s voice.” he could hear the smile in his voice. The rest of the ride was them making basic conversation, Roman in his prince voice and the man in his normal voice. Roman pulled up to the destination smiling as he saw his old college.

“Hey, this is where I graduated from! Whats your major?” Roman put the car in park and turned to the man. The man smiled looking at him with amusement.

“I’m studying to be a playwright.” he handed him his money, opened his door and was gone. Roman stared at the seat where he had just been in shock. He turned back to face the front of the vehicle, then down to the bill in his hand. He gasped when he saw a twenty, way too big of a tip for a ten-minute drive. He looked out the window but the mystery man was gone. He laughed to himself, putting his car in drive and heading towards his next job.

———-

“Patton you don’t understand! I was acting as a prince in front of this amazingly cute guy! And he’s a playwright! Or, well, studying to become one at least. Do you know the odds of acting in front of a possible future producer?” Roman sat on his couch yelling at his roommate who was in the kitchen.

“Come on Ro. I get it. He could be the key to your future, but honestly what are the chances of you seeing him again? There are half a million uber drivers in this city. It’s LA for crying out loud.” he sat next to Roman. Roman sighed, slumping against the couch.

“Sorry kiddo. Look on the bright side! Don’t you have an audition next week?” Roman perked up a little. Standing from the couch, he began walking to his room.

—————

Roman pulled up to the house of his next customer. He pulled his phone out checking for any messages. He jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

“Heya, prince charming.” he spun around to see the man from last time. He smiled, stress melting away quickly.

“Hello, playwright. My name’s Roman by the way,” he added, pulling out and beginning his route.

“My name’s Virgil. What other voices can you do, Prince Roman? Your name is such a prince name by the way.” Roman laughed again, nodding in agreement.

“Any voice you want, I can try.” Virgil nodded, thinking in silence. “How about Mickey Mouse?” without a pause Roman replied.

“What kind of Disney fan would I be if I couldn’t do a Mickey voice?” Virgil laughed as Roman spoke in the character voice. The conversation flowed easily for the rest of the ride. As they neared the end of their journey, Roman asked the question he had been thinking since Virgil got into his car.

“Have you written a play before?” he made eye contact with Virgil through his review mirror, before looking back at the road. He heard a short laugh before Virgil responded.

“Yeah, I wrote a play for class. Its gonna be shown along with the others students and people who see it leave a review that determines our grade.” Roman laughed, nodding.

“I remember that! And the drama kids are the actors right?” Virgil nodded. Roman pulled up to the curb parking. Virgil didn’t leave yet, instead, he unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted forward.

“You should come.” he crossed his arms leaning over the passenger seat. Roman turned to look at him and smiled.

“Ill be there.” with a final smile Virgil slipped out of the car, closing the door and walking away.

———–

“Roman are you ready yet? We’re gonna miss the show if you don’t hurry!” Patton called, adjusting his cardigan. He turned at the sound of footsteps gasping as he saw Roman. Roman smiled shyly, adjusting his tie. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button down, and a red tie with his hair was swept up with gel.

“What do you think?” Patton clapped, with a huge smile. Glancing at the clock, he rushed Roman out the door. The car ride was quiet except for the nervous drumming of Roman’s fingers on his leg. Pulling up to the university they both attended caused a swelling of nostalgia, especially entering the huge auditorium.

“I remember watching you do this, Roman! What great memories.” Patton gushed, pulling Roman to two seats in the front row. They were some of the first ones there, Patton just hated sitting in the back. Nervously twiddling with his fingers the time flew by without Roman noticing. Soon the lights were going down and the show was beginning.

———-

Everyone was standing, the cheers were deafening, but well deserved. The play was amazing, it was funny with a dark twist that left everyone shocked. Which, Roman noted, was exactly like Virgil’s personality. The cast bowed, and then someone disappeared off stage, reappearing a few minutes later with Virgil in tow. He blushed and bowed before locking eyes with Roman. His smile grew at the site of the Uber driver in the front row. Eventually, the stage emptied and people began to leave, answering their questions on the way out. Roman sent Patton out but he stood by his seat a little longer.

“PRINCEY!” he turned to see Virgil running up him. He opened his arms catching the excited writer.

“Virge! You did so well! That play was amazing.” pulling back Virgil blushed, taking a step back.

“Thank you! I worked hard on it.” Silence followed neither not really knowing what to say.

“RO! Come on we gotta go!” Patton’s voice drifted towards them snapping them out of their staring contest.

“On my way, Pat!” he called back, he turned back to Virgil to see some other viewer talking to him. With a small smile, he left.

————-

Roman sighed as the customer exited the vehicle. He had been in a bad mood, he had yet to get a call from the people he auditioned for over a week ago. Sighing he looked down at his next customers address smiling at the familiar street name.

The next few weeks after the play he had been picking Virgil up almost every day. It was weird, like every other driver went offline when Virgil needed a ride. Pulling up he smiled, sending Virgil a message. He remembered the day Virgil gave it to him, it was the usual ride to campus talking in a character voice. When Virgil got out he froze turned and thrust the paper into Roman’s hands before bolting out of the car.

‘Im here!’ was all the message said. Hearing a noise he looked up to see the garage opening and a fancy car backing out. He recognized Virgil’s mother. He had met her after the play on his way out. She smiled and waved, which he returned.

‘I’ll is there in a minute can’t find my book.’

Roman smiled shaking his head. He looked back to the house still in shock that his friend lived there. His eyes were drawn to the still open garage. His dad’s car was black and very ‘business’, his mother car was tan and ‘buisness’. He had seen both of these before, so he was confused to see the red Camaro sitting there. Virgil was an only child, so whose car was it? His thoughts were cut off by the door opening, Virgil had long since begun sitting in the front seat when Roman gave him a ride.

“Hey Ro.” he frowned when Roman didn’t respond following his line of site to the car.

“Oh shit,” he whispered causing Roman to look at him. He smiled, blush heavy as he laughed nervously. Roman raised an eyebrow, causing Virgil to sigh.

“Yes, it’s my car. It was broken the first time you gave me a ride okay? I only needed an uber that one time. But you were cute and funny and I wanted to see you more.” Virgil explained. Roman laughed smiling at the younger man.

“You know most people ask others on dates when they think they’re cute.” his voice was teasing. Virgil looked at him, slightly shocked.

“I-I, uh”

“How about this Saturday? You’re driving.” Roman interjected with a wink.

Snapping out of his shock Virgil nodded, smiling brightly at his friend and, apparently, his date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note an update. this is an authors note.

I have the second part written I just need an editor as my original editor is unavailable. Please comment if you would like to edit it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil hit it off pretty right? Virgil thought so, but why then does Roman keep canceling their first date.   
> Words: 1248  
> Warnings: angst with a fluffy ending.

Virgil sighed as he looked out the window, watching as people darted to their cars to avoid the downpour. The weather seemed to match his mood, turning he looked back to his laptop. He pulled up facebook and clicked on Logan's name.   
V: hey meet me at the cafe after your class?   
L: ok  
Clicking off of facebook he returned to working on his final assignment. He clicked at the screen willing the words to come to him. Groaning he laid his head on the table. It seemed that his creativity had left him with all the drama that had been happening.   
\---  
“Hey, Ro, I know im late for our date I was working on my final assignment and you know how I can be when I actually focus” Virgil spoke as he rushed around his apartment looking for his shoes. He let out a noise of triumph upon finding them, noticing that Roman was quite he paused.   
“Ro? What's wrong?” he asked voice full of concern.   
“Nothings wrong per se. Its just...the show I auditioned for called me back! But I would have to go in tonight to understudy the show until I take over. I’m so sorry!” Roman said. Virgil paused in pulling on his shoes. He pushed down the disappointment that bubbled to the surface.   
“Ro! That's great!” he laughed as he sat back on the couch.   
“Raincheck?” Roman asked in a hopeful voice. Virgil agreed with a smile.  
\---  
“I don't know Logan. The first time it made sense. He had just gotten cast! Now it just seems like he's making up excuses.” Virgil sighed as he looked into his drink. It was his 5th coffee of the day.   
“Logically it seems that if he keeps promising the date will happen then it will happen. If he had lost interest he would tell you or as you call it ‘ghost’ you.” Logan replied, not looking up from his textbook. Virgil huffed as he looked out the window thinking about what Logan said.   
“I guess,”   
\------------  
“Hey Ro, im on my way to pick you up for lunch!” Virgil spoke as he climbed into his car.   
“About that… the cast took me to lunch today. It was a bonding exercise! Im sorry Verge.” Roman explained, the voices of his cast member in the background.  
“Oh, okay I'll just… ask Patton if would like to go with me.” Virgil concluded as he rested his head on the seat.   
“Yeah! That's a good idea! You guys can bond!” Roman said his voice full of happiness. Virgil heard someone call out to Roman in the background and sighed.   
“Bye roman.”   
\---------  
Virgil was in his room looking at the suit he had laid out for tonight and sighed. He had to go, it was his graduation after all. And the fancy dinner his parents had planned after couldn't be missed. His family and friends would be there but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe roman would raincheck him again. Shaking his head he moved to the bathroom attached to his room to shower. No point in dwelling on the past.   
\--------------  
“Hey, Virgil! I have tonight free! I suppose to relax before my big debut! Want to come over and watch movies?” Romans' voice carried through the phone. Virgil was silent, he wondered why he had even answered.   
“I can't tonight I have too much homework. And I have to study. Finals you know.” his voice was dead and a small part of him hoped that roman noticed. That small part of him begged for the older man to notice, to call Virgil on his bluff and plead for him to come over. Roman simply replied with an ‘okay, study hard,’ Crushing any hope Virgil had in his chest. He looked at the now silent phone and cursed as a single tear fell down his face.   
\----------------  
Virgil looked out at the crowd as he walked across the stage. This was it, his future truly started now. He saw his parents standing in the front row his mother crying tears of joy, Patton was beside them, he gave Virgil a pity smile as his eyes landed on the empty seat he reserved for roman. Smiling through the pain he walked off the stage and back to his seat to finish the ceremony.   
\---------  
“Hello, is this Virgil Anxtion?” The caller asked. Virgil didn't look up from his laptop as he said yes.   
“I’m Remy Travis, and I'd like to talk to you about the script you sent in.” The words caused Virgil to jump tossing his computer to the side.   
“To Love Again?” Virgil asked hoping that this wasn't a mistake.  
“Yes, it's a neat little play. My board of advisors liked it so much I just had to call you myself.” for the first time since he graduated Virgil felt hope well in his chest.   
“Let's talk business shall we?”   
\--------  
“Logan it's not going to happen please stop looking behind you.” Virgil pleaded. Logan turned to look at him adjusting his glasses.  
“Virgil you as a playwriter should be the one hoping that our knights in shining armor come chasing after us as we board the plane to leave!” he looked back at the door as he finished his sentence. Logan and Patton had grown quite close in the last few months but when logan agreed to go with Virgil it had caused a problem in their relationship. The pair stayed silent as they boarded the plane.   
“HOLD THE DOOR!” A voice yelled as the flight attendant began to close the plane. Both Logan and Virgil perked up as they waited for the last passenger. Logan jumped from his seat when Patton crossed through the door embracing him. Virgil leaned back in his seat and refused to acknowledge the sinking feeling in his chest.   
Virgil had been in New York for two months now, his play was a huge hit taking off as soon as it hit Broadway. Logan and Patton both found jobs in the city and their relationship was going strong. It seemed everyone was happy with their new life. Virgil didn't tell his friends that he felt the tug of a single string connecting him to the city he grew up in. No matter how many dates he went on, how many interviews he did. Watching the show every night prompted to memories to resurface. No matter what he did he couldn't help but dream about what he could have had with Roman.  
“Hello, there stranger. Lovely day isn't it?” Virgil spun around at the all to familiar prince voice.   
“Roman what are you doing in New York!” he questioned in shock.   
“Well, I planned to run after your plane two months ago and tell you how much I wanted what we had! But I learned when Patton and I made it to the desk, that I hadn't been paid for the week yet. So Patton made it to the plane and I didn't. Im a lot late but im here to say, Virgil Morgan Anxtion, please go on a date with me?” Roman asked as he fell to his knees. They were in the middle of central park and people had begun to stare. Virgil didn't care however as he laughed and nodded his head yes.   
“Pizza?” Roman asked as he stood back up. He held out his hand and bowed. Virgil smiled as he placed hand in Romans.   
“Pizza.”


End file.
